


La Villanelle

by Anarfea



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/pseuds/Anarfea
Summary: A villanelle written from Villanelle's POV.





	La Villanelle

I loved you when I was naive

You taught me tongues. To write, to spell.

We wrote in French. But you deceived.

 

You loved me more, but to him cleaved.

He had a cock. I lacked one. Well,

I cut his off. I misperceived

 

Your ardency. You raged. You grieved.

You condemned me to a prison cell.

I wrote you still. I was bereaved.

 

In another’s arms I found reprieve.

Her touch the dreams of you dispelled.

Still I languished, ‘till I was retrieved

 

By a savior who in me believed.

For him, I killed. I grew, excelled.

All that I wanted I achieved.

 

‘Till I met her. At first, I disbelieved.

I wore my mask with her, La Villanelle.

She saw me as I was, the truth perceived.

And I know I will be killed by killing Eve.


End file.
